In many instances it is desirable to coat ferrous or siliceous articles with a protective and/or decorative coating. Such coatings are normally comprised of rigid, highly cross-linked, hydrophobic polymers and there is often poor adhesion between such polymeric coatings and the surface of the ferrous or siliceous articles. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that such surfaces tend to be hydrated and thus chemically dissimilar to the hydrophobic polymers.
Attempts to solve this problem have included physical and chemical modifications of the surfaces (e.g. pickling). Another approach has been to include various adhesion promoters into the coating formulation(s). Other attempts have involved application of primers or tie-coats to the surface of the article prior to application of the protective or decorative final coat. All of these means have worked to a greater or lesser extent but the problem still exists.